


Twisted Love

by Redbaton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cuckquean, Dark Lords Equal, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Ginny replaces Ron, Harems, Maledom/Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No Bashing, Porn With Plot, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbaton/pseuds/Redbaton
Summary: Harry almost died by the hands of the dementors at the start of Ootp. Luckily for him by the miracle of magic the dementors only consumed the Horcrux. Unluckily for the wizarding world, he wants to spread his love, but his definition of love is twisted.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 165





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost this is a smut fic. A harem style Harry dominating the witches type of fic so please keep it in mind that the sex depicted here would be unrealistic. The plot in this fic would mostly be about Harry trying to find ways to corrupt the girls but about maybe 5-10% of the plot will move the story forward towards the Voldemort conflict. Please read the notes at the end of the chapter to find out more about the girls and what not.

Waking up from his fitful sleep, Harry suppressed a groan, his whole being singing from sweet exhaustion. A sated feeling one would only have the pleasure of knowing when they survived something impossible. Without moving or even opening his eyes, Harry let his magic flow out, which considering his tired state took quite a bit out of him. He could barely sense anything but what he did feel was reassuring; a familiar magical signature.

Using what remained of his physical strength, he said hoarsely, "Water."

After some sounds of urgent shuffling, Harry felt two dainty hands lend him some well-needed support and help him sit up before they vanished for a moment, and he felt something touch his lips. Tilting his head back, he quickly drank some refreshingly cold water.

"Ginny, could you bring me my glasses please."

"How did you know it's me?" She asked while gently placing his round wire-framed glasses on him.

"I'm not that blind," He said amusedly before turning to face her. Taking in her beautiful face that was becoming more and more so with each passing day, he added teasingly, "Besides I could never mistake you for someone else." Making sure to maintain eye contact he sent a sliver of his magic through.

Laughing lightly, she said, "I very much hope so." Although with the new connection established between them, he could sense a small sign of contentment welling up inside her.

Suddenly turning quite serious, she asked, "How are you feeling Harry? When they carried you in, I was scared to death."

"Very weak and hungry. Can you get me something to eat?" He asked. Using his budding skills with mind magic, he planted a small suggestion in her mind. After all, it would be a hassle if she informed someone else and brought them here before he could sort through his memories.

Hearing his request, Ginny nodded quickly and left the room, with a strong compulsion to keep Harry's situation a secret for a little while. Her crush on him quickly strengthening the desire to spend some time alone with him.

He found his wand beside his bedside and quickly palmed it; it would make it easier to manipulate Ginny. With Voldemort's memory, he knew how the trace worked, and from the ambient magic he was picking up, he knew he was in a magical house. Grasping the opportunity, he looked around the room carefully. There were a single window and two doors in the room, one which he presumed led to the bathroom and the other outside. The rest of the room itself was quite simple, although it was quite derelict. Oh, It was clean enough and showed signs of recent attempts at restoration, yet with his newfound understanding, he could tell that the whole room and maybe even the other parts of the building connected to it were shrouded in magical decay. No amount of simple magic could be able to cast it out unless the owner truly wished for it to be gone.

Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and delved deep into his mind. He didn't know how long it will take Ginny to come back and even then he wasn't sure if she would be alone. Inside his mind, he knew he could sort out his story a bit quicker.

The last memory he had before waking up was that of dementors. Hovering above him, its hooded mouth getting nearer and nearer. He could still hear the rattling breath it took in an attempt to dislodge his soul. He had failed to react to their sudden presence due to exhaustion.

After his little encounter with Voldemort in the graveyard, he had been suffering from constant headache and sudden bouts of weakness, but what was worse was his emotions changing erratically from one extreme to another. From genuine understanding, that his friends weren't replying to his letters because they must have had a reason, to aggression and loathing, imagining cruel ways of exacting punishment on them for the audacity to ignore his call.

The later response of his mind had left him quite unsettled throughout the whole summer. Trying to sort things out and think, left him tired, and his scar hurting more and more. He had taken to doing rigorous exercise as he found out that performing repetitive task let him forget the ever-present pain he had been feeling around his scar.

At first, food had been a problem, since what his dear Aunt Petunia gave him was certainly not enough. Thankfully, he had learnt to steal food from under her nose quite a while back, even with his increased appetite, Petunia didn't suspect him as a source because of Dudley's new diet regimen. She believed it was either her husband or her son, maybe even both, who had been behind the theft.

Because he had been restricted from performing magic, Harry hadn't noticed that his problem with anything mental also severely affected his ability to use magic. All of this had led to the unfortunate mishap he had this morning. During his hour long-run, Harry had felt the sudden chill permeate his surrounding.

He had instantly realised the cause. Dementors. Their presence had always affected him severely, but today he had felt far worse than ever before. He had tried to use the Patronus Charm, but the pain and exhaustion meant that he had failed to even bring forth his magic.

For him, ultimately, only a single fate remained. He had been kissed by the dementor.

By a miraculous turn of event, that he knew just might be unique to him, the dementor devoured the other piece of soul residing within him.

In a place between life and death, he learned. In him, he had one of the many fragmented souls of Riddle. But that was not all; he also housed his mother's will, it wasn't a soul, it was something magical, it was her love, reaching beyond the veil of death with a single purpose of ensuring his wellbeing. Voldemort's vile Horcrux and his mother's love had battled inside him for years, neither gaining ground, but it had all changed with Voldemort's resurrection. After that night, the Horcrux had been slowly growing stronger, and if not for the dementor, eventually it would have taken over him. Not only had he been fortunate enough to rid himself of Voldemort from his mind, but he had also received a great boon. He had received Voldemort's memories. Vile as they might be his own goodness and his mother's let him cast out most of his dark thoughts.

Now unburdened, for the first time in his life, Harry truly felt free, and with his new knowledge, he felt more confident in his chances to not only survive but eventually win the whole coming war. For him to triumph over Voldemort, he would need… followers… no that sounded to restrictive… he would need lovers… yes witches devoted to him.

He was the dark lord's equal. As Voldemort's power were of fear and hate his own were of devotion and love.

Suitably forming a working plan, Harry decided on how he would be moving forward. On-time too as Ginny just entered the room with measured steps carrying a tray with her, "Everyones asleep, and I didn't want to wake them up. So… I made some porridge for you." She added shyly.

Harry smiled. "That's perfect. Thank you."

Beaming brightly, she placed the plate on his lap and sat down on the chair set by his bedside, waiting for him to eat.

Quirking an eyebrow at her, Harry said, "You know, I feel so tired I can barely move."

"You want me to help you?" She asked perplexedly. For as long as she had known Harry, and she had known him from their first train ride together, he had always been hesitant to ask for help. So this came as a surprise to her.

"Do you not want to?" He asked.

"Well, it's no big deal." She said immediately picking up the silver spoon, she gently scooped some porridge and held it in front of him. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity to try and get close to him. Every year through their schooling, she had tried to get closer to him than best friends would be, only for Harry to miss all her attempts.

Harry took a bite, and even though it wasn't too hot, he immediately started blowing air out of his mouth as if he had burned his tongue. He had to make sure that he looked incapable of doing anything right now; he had a plan for Ginny after all.

"Was it too hot? Here. I'll cool it down for you."

Harry suppressed a smirk as he watched the delicious shape Ginny's lips took as she gently blew on the spoon. They looked so soft and plump that he had a hard time resisting the urge to reach over and gently bite on to her lower lip and let his tongue trace hers.

Enjoying the treatment of Ginny feeding him, Harry ate silently. Taking advantage of her preoccupation, he sneakily pointed his wand at her and attached a simple confundus charm on her body. Every time they made eye contact, he would push a little bit of his magic inside her reinforcing his spell. After taking the last bite and swallowing, he asked "What happened to me, Ginny? My memory's kind of hazy."

Ginny's hand shook slightly, and she gently placed the spoon back down, looking into her eyes, he could see tears building up. He knew that Ginny was quite strong-willed so the events might have heavily shaken her, "It was the dementors, Dumbledore said that they almost kissed you, but thankfully Moody was quick. It was Mundungus, that idiot. When he felt the presence of the dementors he fled, apparated right outside, thankfully Moody was here, and as soon as he saw Mundungus appear with his magic eye, he left thinking the death eaters had attacked you."

Angrily she continued, "Mum was livid when she found out, Sirius too — he almost ripped Mundungus' throat out. Moody took you to some healer he knew, didn't wanna take you to St.Mungo's, and after making sure you were alright he brought you here." Hesitating slightly, she asked, "What happened Harry, why didn't you protect yourself?"

It was time for him to pile up a heavy dose of guilt. Looking down at his lap Harry hesitantly answered, "I tried to, but I couldn't think of a happy memory, after the night of the final task, I just… felt lost. Then when the dementors came, I kept thinking of how you and Hermione weren't answering my letters and… I just thought you decided that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"How can you think that?" She gasped.

"What else was I to think Ginny. Your silence hurt more than anything else. You and Hermione are all I have." Harry asked. He knew he might be laying on a bit thick, but he needed Ginny to feel sufficiently self-loathing. "I lost the will to fight when the dementors came."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said as she buried her face behind her hands. From the slight shaking of her shoulders, Harry correctly guessed that she was crying. "I wanted — I wanted to write to you, I did write to you but… Dumbledore said not to, and Hermione—" Her sobs were racked with sobs.

Seeing his chance, Harry quickly but surreptitiously, so as not undercut his effort of appearing weak, reached with both his hand and pulled Ginny's hand from her face. Cupping her cheek, he wiped her tears. Staring into her eyes, he said softly, "Don't worry about it anymore. It was a moment of weakness. I know you wouldn't have done it without reason. I understand." Truthfully, he didn't understand, but right now he didn't wish to. He wanted her to pay the price.

Seeing her look at him with eyes filled with hope, he smiled and added teasingly, "You're my best friend, so I forgive you, but you owe me one. You have to do something nice for me."

"Sure, whatever you say." Relieved about the situation, she agreed without hesitation.

Seeing his chance, Harry triggered the small charm he had placed on her and said, "In fact, you can start making amends right now."

"Huh." Ginny looked confused. She didn't think Harry was serious about that. Although thinking about it now, she did feel she was in the wrong here. Hers and Hermione's inaction had almost cost Harry's life, and despite Harry's assurance, she wanted to remove any doubt between them. Thinking that Harry would ask for something innocuous, she said, "What do I have to do?"

"Help me to the bathroom. I feel very hot and sticky; I think I'll have a bath."

"Oh! Sure," Ginny said as she helped Harry to the bathroom she subtly let her hands roam around Harry's torso. She was thoroughly enjoying the experience. Before this, the occasional quick hug had been the extent of their physical interaction. She didn't know if it was because of his exhaustion or the events of last year, but Harry felt different to her, more open, and to her own astonishment much more desirable than she had thought possible.

Entering the bathroom, she let him sit on the edge of the old fashioned metal tub and turned around to leave and give him some privacy.

"Ginny," Harry called out from behind her, "Where are you going?"

Looking thoroughly confused, Ginny asked, "What do you mean? I'm leaving so you can wash yourself."

"And how do you think I should do that when I can barely move my arms." Harry enquired.

"But—"

"Didn't you say you were going to make it up to me?"

"I can't do that! I mean—" She floundered trying to explain to Harry how it was inappropriate, but she had trouble finding the right words.

"I thought you said you would do anything," Harry said disappointment leaking into his eyes.

Hearing the disappointment in his voice, she recoiled. "I'm not, it's just—" she started but couldn't continue. Feeling a sense of dread at the thought of Harry's disappointment, she resolved to do whatever Harry demanded of her. Mustering up her courage, she moved forward and shakily started taking off Harry's baggy T-shirt. As she pulled it up, at the unobstructed view of his bare chest, a red hue started growing through her face; she subconsciously licked her lips with her small tongue wetting them slightly, giving him a tantalising sight.

Moving on to his jeans, fumbling with his belt, she pulled them off, leaving him in his boxers. Seeing that Harry wasn't saying anything to stop her, she hesitated before she hooked her fingers on the waistline and tugged them down. She gasped at the sight before her. Harry was already half erect. Against all her wildest fantasies, and she had a lot of those, all of them featuring Harry having his way with her, she had never imagined him to be so big. She could feel his warmth, and her core was starting to ache.

Shuddering slightly she willed herself to ignore the sweet temptation to touch it. Instead, she turned on the showerhead and began to soap up his body. Gently raking her finger through his muscles, she found herself growing increasingly aroused at the feeling of touching him. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't notice that her clothes had turned slightly transparent from the water.

Harry hungrily observed Ginny's wet body. It didn't come to him as a surprise when he felt himself harden, the sight of her curves, revealed by her damp clothes clinging to her body and the feel of her soft hands were driving him wild.

Seeing that Ginny was almost done, he said huskily, "You seemed to have missed a spot, Ginny."

Ginny immediately understood what Harry was hinting towards, as she had made an effort to stay away from his crotch. She was conflicted. She knew she shouldn't do it, it was all so inappropriate, on the other hand, it was just too tempting. Biting her lower lip, she knelt down between his legs and lathered her hand. Grabbing his hard cock she slowly moved her hands.

Hesitantly she rubbed his length and moved towards his balls, cupping them she could feel the unusual heaviness from them. Feeling the warmth from his cock, Ginny's sex started to itch with need. As she became engrossed in her task, her moments became more assured. Feeling that the soap was obstructing her from truly feeling his shaft, she washed it down and continued her ministrations. Breathing heavily, she started moving her hands up and down jerking him off, all her previous thoughts of simply helping him clean up gone from her mind. Her face flush from excitement, Ginny instinctively leaned forward to get a better look at his member.

Seeing the sexy blush on Ginny's face and his growing pleasure, Harry said, "Merlin Ginny, you are unbelievable."

Hearing the words of praise, Ginny looked up in surprise, seeing the look of pleasure on his face, and knowing that she was the cause of it all, strengthened the fire in her eyes, growing bolder she redoubled her effort. Twisting her hand ever so slightly, she moved it up and down, using her other hand to gently rub his cockhead.

Under the assault of such pleasurable sensations, it did not take a long while for Harry to climax, in a throaty voice, he called out, "Ginny."

Panicking slightly after realising what was about to happen, she tried to contain his eruption by covering the head of his cock with her hand but only managing to catch some of it. A couple of strings of his seed managed to escape and landed on her pretty face, some even managing to land near the corner of her lips.

Ginny sat there in a daze, looking at her hand covered in his warm cum. Abruptly, as if breaking out of a trance, she stood up, and with one last look at Harry's still erect member, she ran out of the room.

Seeing this Harry chuckled, he hadn't thought that asking Ginny to wash him would lead to a handjob. He would have liked it if she had stayed so he could get more information out of her about his current situation. He was also very much anticipating their next meeting.

* * *

Ginny hurriedly ran out and went towards her own room. As she got closer, she slowed down as the realisation dawned on her about what had happened. Not wanting to alert Hermione, who she was sharing a room with, she quickly made her way towards the nearby bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she locked it firmly.

Looking at the mirror in the small bathroom she was surprised at her own appearance. Her face was flushed, her clothes were drenched, and there were ropes of sticky semen clinging to her face. Looking down her hand, she saw that it was also covered in a generous amount Harry's seed.

Hesitantly she brought her hand up and gave it as a small inquisitive lick. The musky smell of cum assaulted her nose, the slightly salty and bitter taste of it permeated into her mouth. Ginny moaned at the sensation it provoked in her. A delightful shiver ran down her spine. She knew she was far more kinkier than the other girls her age. Many of them would have recoiled at the mere thought of touching a man's seed. She didn't, because this was Harry's. After the incident with the diary in her second year, she had always yearned to submit. She wanted to worship Harry. She had pleasured herself to far wilder fantasies and never had she ever imagined another man than him participating.

Making sure that the bathroom door was locked she quickly stripped down carefully so as not to accidentally wipe away the prize in her hand. Finding a comfortable spot, she sat down and spread her legs. Placing her cum-covered hand near her mouth for easier access, she let her other hand trail down her body, caressing her breast, she sharply pinched her nipple between her fingers. Sweet delicious pain shot through her body. Quickly moving down towards her sex, she wasn't surprised to find it gushing with excitement.

Usually, she would build herself towards a big finish, taking her time, but right now, she didn't have the patience for it. She wanted to cum hard and fast. Viciously plunging two fingers inside her cunt, she started furiously pleasuring herself. Unknowingly, she began to moan Harry's name. Taking another deep breath of Harry's seed, she felt as if her mind was becoming clouded with his presence. The feeling of pleasure was so intense that she felt frustrated with herself. She could have done more. She regretted running away, she regretted losing the chance to taste him, she regretted so much, losing the opportunity to choke on his hard cock. She had learned a while back through self-exploration that she liked it rough, and Harry was the only one she wanted to give it to her.

As she imagined Harry using her mouth like a toy, she started to suck on her fingers. Even as she had licked her hand clean, she could still feel his lingering scent on her. She felt as if she had been marked, and she loved it. As she pictured herself being debased by Harry, she felt her climax approaching. Her body started tingling, and her magic seemed to rise to a crescendo. As she orgasmed, her eyes lost focus, she forgot to breathe. It was long and almost painfully pleasurable.

She lay there, lost in the feeling as her body twitched occasionally. It was a while later that she regained control of her senses, "Fucking hell, that was bloody amazing." She couldn't help but exclaim. Struggling with the desire to go back to Harry and offer her body for his pleasure, she sat there. But gradually she felt her usual shyness creep back. She was starting to feel dreadful. She wondered if, after today, would she even have the courage to look Harry in the face. If only she was bolder, only when it came to expressing her desire for him did she feel like a coward.

Sighing, she stood up, and after making sure that no one had heard her, she quickly went about cleaning herself up. As much as she hated the thought of washing away Harry's scent, she didn't dare to meet anyone as she was right now. She would have to sneak into her room and change her ruined clothes without alerting Hermione, and then find someone to inform them that Harry was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some stuff quickly, there's no Ron in this fic, it's not because I don't like him, it's the opposite, Ron is one of my favourite characters. If I write Ron then I'm not comfortable with Harry making moves on Ginny and Hermione/ Ginny and Lavender. Since a lot of people would be unsatisfied with me leaving them out I decided to remove Ron. Ginny's in the same year as Harry and Hermione.
> 
> Next, this is my first time writing smut and I have only vague ideas about how Harry's going to seduce the girls, so if you have any suggestion please leave a comment. Your ideas and suggestion might make it easier for me to write the next chapters. Also if you have tips etc on how to improve my writing and the sex stuff do tell me. If you have any questions etc. also feel free to ask. About the tags, since there is mind manipulation and only mildly dubious consent in this fic should I or should I not use the Rape/Non-con warning.


End file.
